List of vampire films
}} Dracula films * Drakula or Dracula (original title: Дракула) (1920) – a lost silent Russian film. * Dracula's Death (1921) – Unlicensed Hungarian adaptation. First known film appearance of Dracula. This film has been lost since its release. * Nosferatu (1922) – unlicensed German adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel; featuring "Count Orlok", a thinly veiled allusion to Dracula; starring Max Schreck. * Dracula (1931) – the first Universal Studios Dracula film, starring Bela Lugosi. ** Dracula's Daughter (1936) – follow up to the 1931 film, starring Gloria Holden. ** Son of Dracula (1943) – further sequel to the 1931 film starring Lon Chaney, Jr.. ** House of Frankenstein (1944) – John Carradine plays Dracula as part of an ensemble cast in this Universal Studios film. ** House of Dracula (1945) – the final serious Universal Studios Dracula film, starring John Carradine. ** Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948) – Lugosi played Dracula in this comedy-horror hybrid that concluded the Universal Studios series. * Drácula (1931) – Spanish-language version starring Carlos Villarías, made simultaneously with the 1931 Bela Lugosi film, using the same sets on a timeshare basis. * Drakula Istanbul'da (Dracula in Istanbul) (1953) – a rarely seen Turkish film on the subject. * The Return of Dracula (1958) – Dracula is played by Francis Lederer. * Dracula (1958) – a.k.a. Horror of Dracula; the first Hammer Dracula film, starring Christopher Lee as the Count. Followed by the sequels: ** The Brides of Dracula (1960) – the first film in the sequence which does not feature Lee in the lead role. ** Dracula: Prince of Darkness (1966) – in which Dracula returns from the dead. ** Dracula Has Risen from the Grave (1968) ** Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970) ** Scars of Dracula (1970) ** Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) ** The Satanic Rites of Dracula (1973) ** The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires (1974) – Lee refused to return as the Count, so John Forbes-Robertson took his place for the opening in Transylvania. * Billy the Kid Versus Dracula (1966) – Billy the Kid must stop Dracula (John Carradine) from taking his fiance and making her his vampire bride. The name Dracula is not used in the film, but only in the title. * Dracula (1968) - was a made-for-television version starring Denholm Elliott. * Count Dracula (1970) – was the Jesus Franco-directed adaptation, starring Christopher Lee. * Countess Dracula (1971) * Blacula (1972) – a blaxploitation cult film in which an African prince is turned into a vampire by Dracula. ** Scream Blacula Scream (1973) * Leptirica (1973) (The She-Butterfly) – based on the story Posle devedeset godina written by Milovan Glišić. * Bram Stoker's Dracula (1973) – was directed by Dan Curtis and starred Jack Palance in the title role, introducing a reincarnation romance with a lost love and Vlad Tepes as who Dracula used to be. * Blood for Dracula (1974) – also released as Andy Warhol's Dracula (X-rated). * Count Dracula (1977) – the first BBC production, starring Louis Jourdan. * Dracula's Dog (1978) – a.k.a. Zoltan...Hound of Dracula; a low-budget film in which the descendant of Dracula takes second billing to a vampiric Doberman. * Nosferatu the Vampyre (1979) – was Werner Herzog's remake of Murnau's silent classic. * Dracula (1979) – a film in the gothic romantic tradition starring Frank Langella and remake of the 1931 film with Bela Lugosi. * Nocturna: Granddaughter of Dracula (1979) – a strange comedy. * Love At First Bite (1979) – a romantic comedy spoof starring George Hamilton. * The Monster Squad (1987) - Had not only Dracula and the other Universal monsters in it, but his vampire brides also appear. * Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) – Inspired by Dark Shadows and Dan Curtis' Dracula, the 1992 film also merges a reincarnation romance with the medieval story of Vlad III; starring Gary Oldman as Dracula. Directed by Francis Ford Coppola. * Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) – a parody of Dracula films by Mel Brooks; Leslie Nielsen as Dracula. * Shadow of the Vampire (2000) – Oscar-nominated film about the 1922 filming of Nosferatu. * Dracula 2000 (2000) – a modern reworking of the story. ** Dracula II: Ascension (2003) ** Dracula III: Legacy (2005) * Buffy vs. Dracula (2000) – episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Dracula, Pages From a Virgin's Diary (2002) – a wordless interpretation of the Royal Winnipeg Ballet's take of Bram Stoker's Dracula. * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) – Mina Harker, vampiric thanks to her encounter with Dracula, is a member of the League. * Van Helsing (2004) – action film only loosely connected to the original Dracula; Richard Roxburgh is Dracula. Van Helsing's appearance is heavily based on the look of Vampire Hunter D, a vampire hunter who is the implied son of Dracula. * Blade: Trinity (2004) – Drake the vampire is supposed to have had many forms throughout the centuries, Stoker's Dracula being one of them. * Dracula 3000 (2004) * Bram Stoker's Dracula's Curse (2006) – a direct to video release from The Asylum and director Leigh Scott with special effects by Almost Human Inc., the company who did creature effects for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Dracula (2006) – the second BBC version, starring Marc Warren as the title character and reworking the plot. * Hellsing Ultimate (2006) – Remake of Hellsing following the original manga series more closely. * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Dracula 3D (2012) – Italian horror film directed by Dario Argento. The film is not a direct adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula, but features elements from the novel. * Saint Dracula 3D (2012) – United Arab Emirates indie horror film. * Dracula 2012 (2013) * Dracula: The Dark Prince (2013) * Dracula Untold (2014) Other vampires in films * Le Manoir Du Diable (1896) (the first film on vampires to have ever existed, lasts three minutes and was directed by a French filmmaker) * Vampire of the Coast (1909) (one of the very first silent films yet has no link to vampires, apart from the name it is a pirate film) * The Vampire's Trail (1910) * In the Grip of the Vampire (1913) * The Vampire (1913) – directed and co-written by Robert G. Vignola * Vampires of the Night (1914) * The Vampire's Trail (1914) * The Vampire's Tower (1914) * Saved From the Vampire (1914) * The Devil's Daughter (1915) * The Vampire's Clutch (1915) * Was She a Vampire? (1915) * Kiss of the Vampire (1915) * Mister Vampire (1916) * A Night of Horror (1916) * A Vampire Out of Work (1916) * A Village Vampire (1916) * The Beloved Vampire (1917) * The Vampire (1920) * The Blond Vampire (1922) * Vampires of Warsaw (1925) * London After Midnight (1927) – a lost silent film. * The Vampire (1928) * Vampyr (1932) * The Vampire Bat (1933) * Mark of the Vampire (1935) – a remake of London After Midnight, this time as a talkie. At the conclusion of the film the vampires are revealed to be fraudulent. *''The Return of Doctor X'' (1939) – In an atypical role, Humphrey Bogart plays a scientist executed for starving an infant to death, who is re-animated with a need to consume blood. * The Return of the Vampire (1944) * Mother Riley Meets the Vampire (1952) also known as Vampire Over London and stars Bela Lugosi as a character named Von Housen who believes himself a vampire. ** My Son, the Vampire (1964) recut American version of Mother Riley Meets the Vampire, featuring an introductory segment with a song by American comedian Allen Sherman. * El Vampiro / English translation The Vampire (1957) – a Mexican cult classic, possibly the first film to actually show a vampire with elongated canines. * Not of This Earth (1957) ** Not of This Earth (1988) – a remake with Traci Lords. ** Not of This Earth (1995) – another remake with Michael York. * Blood of the Vampire (1958) * Curse of the Undead (1959) * Atom Age Vampire (1960) * Blood and Roses (1960) by Roger Vadim – the first of the lesbian vampire genre, based on Sheridan Le Fanu's novella Carmilla. * Black Sunday (1960) * L 'amante del vampiro /English title The Vampire and the Ballerina (1960) * L 'ultime preda del vampiro / English title The Playgirls and the Vampire (1960) * La strange del vampiri English title Slaughter of the Vampires (1960); was later retitled Curse of the Blood Ghouls * Black Sabbath (1963) – a portmanteau Italian horror film, introduced by Boris Karloff, in three segments, the last of which is based on Alexei Tolstoy's vampire story The Family of the Vourdalak (1839) about a father (played by Karloff) who returns to the family home as a vampire. * The Kiss of the Vampire – a Hammer film (1963). * Terror in the Crypt (1964) – an Italian film, starring Christopher Lee, very loosely based on the novella Carmilla by Sheridan Le Fanu * The Last Man on Earth (1964) – based on the novel I Am Legend by Richard Matheson * Planet of the Vampires (1965) * Blood Bath (1966) * The Blood Drinkers (1966) a.k.a. Kulay Dugo Ang Gabi/ Blood is the Color of Night''https://www.csfd.cz/film/263299-kulay-dugo-ang-gabi/komentare/, re-released in 1970 as ''The Vampire People''Ray, Fred Olen (1991). "The New Poverty Row". McFarland and Co. Inc. . Page 82 * ''Curse of the Vampires (1966) a.k.a. Ibulong mo sa hangin (Whisper to the Wind), a.k.a. Creatures of Evil''https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/blood-of-the-vampires/reviews/ * ''The Fearless Vampire Killers (1967) – a semi-spoof of the genre directed by Roman Polanski. * The Blood Beast Terror (1967) - released in the US as The Vampire-Beast Craves Blood (1968) * Le Viol du Vampire / English title The Rape of the Vampire (1968) – vampire erotica by cult French director Jean Rollin. Followed by several more films of much the same sort, by Rollin, each usually featuring several attractive naked Frenchwomen in vampiric roles such as La Vampire Nue. * Horror of the Blood Monsters (1970) - low-budget Al Adamson film starring John Carradine, with added footage from a Philippines vampire/horror film. * La Vampire Nue/ English title The Nude Vampire (1970) * The Vampire Lovers (1970), based on the story Carmilla by Sheridan Le Fanu and featuring Ingrid Pitt as Carmilla, alias Countess Mircalla Karnstein, a lesbian vampire. This was the first of Hammer's Karnstein Trilogy and set a trend for lesbian erotica in the genre. ** Lust for a Vampire (1971) – the second film in the Karnstein Trilogy. ** Twins of Evil (1971) – the third and final film in the Karnstein Trilogy. * House of Dark Shadows (1970) * Valerie and Her Week of Wonders (1970) * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) ** The Return of Count Yorga (1971) * Daughters of Darkness (1971) * The Velvet Vampire (1971) * Vampyros Lesbos (1971) a West German entry in the "lesbian erotic vampire" subgenre. * The Omega Man (1971) – also based on the novel I Am Legend. * Let's Scare Jessica to Death (1971) * Le Frisson des Vampires (1971) - also known as The Shiver of the Vampires. * The Night Stalker (1972) * Grave of the Vampire (1972) starring William Pataki, as Professor Lockwood, formerly Caleb Croft. He was a rapist and murderer resurrected as a vampire. * Ganja and Hess (1972) – Blaxploitation. * Lemora (1973) * Vampire Circus (1973) – a Hammer film. * Leptirica (a.k.a. The She-Butterfly) (1973) – a Yugoslavian classic horror film directed by Djordje Kadijevic. * Vampyres (1974) – an erotic film which features two lesbian vampires who inhabit a Gothic mansion in England: includes much in the way of bloody violence. * Captain Kronos – Vampire Hunter (1974) – a Hammer film. * Barry McKenzie Holds His Own (1974) * Rabid (1977) * Martin (1978) – George A. Romero's film about clinical vampirism ambiguously confused with folkloric vampirism. * Thirst (1979) * Salem's Lot (1979) * The Monster Club (1980) – this British film features horror legend Vincent Price as a vampire for the first and only time in his career. * The Hunger (1983) * The Keep (1983) * Once Bitten (1985) * A Polish Vampire in Burbank (1985) vampire comedy * Lifeforce (1985) from the writer of Aliens and the director of Poltergeist. Also known as Lifeforce: Space Aliens. * Fright Night (1985) ** Fright Night Part 2 (1988) ** Fright Night (2011) ** Fright Night 2 (2013) - Direct to video and not based on previous films * Mr. Vampire (1985) ** Mr. Vampire II (1986) ** Mr. Vampire III (1987) ** Mr. Vampire IV (1988) ** Mr. Vampire 1992 (1992) * Vampire Hunter D (1985) ** Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) * Vamp (1986) * A Return to Salem's Lot (1987) * The Lost Boys (1987) ** Lost Boys: The Tribe (2008) ** Lost Boys: The Thirst (2010) * Near Dark (1987) * Outback Vampires (1987) * My Best Friend Is a Vampire (1988) * Vampire Princess Miyu (1988) * Vampire in Venice (1988) * The Lair of the White Worm (1988) * Vampire's Kiss (1989) * Nishi Trishna (1989) * Rockula (1990) * Red-Blooded American Girl (1990) * Def by Temptation (1990) * Magic Cop (1990) * Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat (1990) – a comedy western about a ghost town populated by vampires. * Blood Ties (1991) * Subspecies (1991) ** Bloodstone: Subspecies II (1993) ** Bloodlust: Subspecies III (1994) ** Vampire Journals (1997) ** Subspecies 4: Bloodstorm (1998) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) * Sleepwalkers (1992) * Bloodlust (1992) * Innocent Blood (1992) * Samurai Vampire Bikers From Hell (1992) * ''Love Bites (1993) * Darkness (a.k.a. Leif Jonker's Darkness) (1993) * Cronos (1993) – by Mexican director Guillermo del Toro, features a vampiric parasite encased inside a clockwork beetle, cunningly devised by a medieval alchemist to pierce the skin of those who handle it, turning them into bloodthirsty vampires. * Interview with the Vampire (1994) – Based on the novel by Anne Rice. ** Queen of the Damned (2002) – Based on the novel of the same name by Anne Rice. * Jugular Wine: A Vampire Odyssey (1994) * Embrace of the Vampire (1995) ** Embrace of the Vampire (2013) Direct to video remake * Nadja (1994) * The Addiction (1995) A philosophical and theological variant on the vampire film that uses vampirism as a metaphor for drug addiction, and which culminates in an extremely violent orgy of blood-sucking. * Blood & Donuts (1995) * ''Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) * The Vampire of Budapest (1995) – a gay pornographic film from director Kristen Bjorn. * From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) ** From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999) ** From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter (2000) * Bordello of Blood (1996) * es:Brácula: Condemor II (1997) * [[Habit (1997 film)|''Habit]]'' (1997) * Les deux orphelines vampires English title The Two Orphan Vampires (1997) – a French film * Razor Blade Smile (1998) – a very low budget independent British film which pays homage to the Hammer lesbian vampire films of the 1970s. * Blade series battles between vampires and humans and genocides of vampires ** Blade (1998) ** Blade II (2002) ** Blade: Trinity (2004) * The Wisdom of Crocodiles (1998) * Vampires (1998) ** Vampires: Los Muertos (2002) ** Vampires: The Turning (2005) * Modern Vampires (1998) * Bloodthirsty (1999) * Hot Vampire Nights (1999) – X-rated. * The Little Vampire (2000) * Shadow of the Vampire (2000) * Blood: The Last Vampire (2000) – An anime film about a vampire girl named Saya fighting chiropterans for a secret organization. ** Blood: The Last Vampire (2009) – A live-action adaptation. * Coming Out (2000) – South Korean short film. *''Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire'' (2000) – A Disney Channel original movie. * The Forsaken (2001) * The Breed (2001) * Trouble Every Day (2001) – Artistic, erotic take on the vampire myth by Claire Denis. * The Era of Vampires (English title) (2002) – Hong Kong film by Tsui Hark. Original Title: Vampire Hunters. * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2002) * Vampire Clan (2002) * Strange Things Happen at Sundown (2003) * Vampires Anonymous (2003) * The Twins Effect (2003) – A Chinese martial arts vampire film, with a special guest appearance by Jackie Chan. a.k.a. The Vampire Effect * Moon Child (2003) * Underworld – battle between vampires and werewolves ** Underworld (2003) ** Underworld: Evolution (2006) ** Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) ** Underworld: Awakening (2012) ** Underworld: Blood Wars (2016) * Vampire Blvd. (2004) * Vampires vs. Zombies (2004) * Dark Town (2004) * Vampires: Out for Blood (2004) * Eternal (2004) * Night Watch (2004) – Russian fantasy film partially involving vampires. ** Day Watch (2006) * Ultraviolet (2006) * Frostbite (2006) – Sweden's first vampire film. * Perfect Creature (2006) – New Zealand's first vampire film. * The Hamiltons (2006) ** The Thompsons (2012) sequel rl * Slayer (2006) * ''Vampire Cop Ricky (2006) * The Thirst (2006) * Stay Alive (2006) * BloodRayne Based on the elimination of one type of society. ** BloodRayne (2005) ** BloodRayne 2: Deliverance (2007) ** BloodRayne: The Third Reich (2011) * The Insatiable (2007) * An Irish Vampire in Hollywood (2007) * 30 Days of Night (2007) – Based on the comic of the same name. ** 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * I Am Legend (2007) – Based on the novel of the same name. * Rise: Blood Hunter (2007) * Let the Right One In (2008) – An acclaimed Swedish romantic horror film based on the novel of the same name. * Vampyrer (2008) – Another Swedish drama film about two vampire sisters. * I Sell the Dead (2008) – Victorian grave robbers awake the undead. * Twilight (2008) – Based on the novel of the same name. ** The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) – Based on the novel New Moon. ** The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) – Based on the novel Eclipse. **'' The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn'' (Part 1 2011/''Part 2'' 2012) – Based on the novel Breaking Dawn. * The Vampires of Bloody Island (2008) * Lesbian Vampire Killers (2009) – A spoof of the lesbian vampire genre. * Thirst (2009) – A South Korean film by award winning director Park Chan-wook * Against the Dark (2009) * Morse (2009) * Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) – Chris Massoglia, Josh Hutcherson, John C. Reilly, Michael Ceveris – based on the popular series of books by Darren Shan called Cirque Du Freak. * Wannabe (2009) – an Independent American Horror film * Feast of the Vampires (2009) * Transylmania (2009) * Vampiro (2009) * Daybreakers (2009) * Vampires Suck (2010) – Parody of Twilight and New Moon. * Suck (2010) * Let Me In (2010) – An American remake of the 2008 acclaimed Swedish film. * We Are the Night (2010) – A German modern-day film about a clique of young, rich and pretty female vampires. Directed by acclaimed director Dennis Gansel. * Stake Land (2010) ** Stake Land II (2016) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2010) – A Disney Channel original movie. * Priest (2011) – Based on the Korean comic of the same name. * Sun Shadows: Faithful Kiss (2011) – A Swedish vampire film about a young man from a vampire hunter family falling in love with a vampiress. This leads to a war between vampires and vampire hunters.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2017004/ * Midnight Son (2011) * The Moth Diaries (2011) – directed by Mary Harron and based on the 2002 novel by Rachel Klein * Dark Shadows (2012) – an American supernatural drama comedy film based on the 1966–1971 Gothic soap opera * Vampires: Rise Of The Fallen (2012) * Vampire Dog (2012) * Empress Vampire (2012) * The Caretaker (2012) * True Bloodthirst (2012) – 2 years later this film would be renamed Vampyre Nation * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) * Byzantium (2012) * Vamps (2012) * Kali the Little Vampire (2012) * AS:VS At Stake: Vampire Solutions (2012) * Kiss of the Damned (2013) * Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) * Chastity Bites (2013) * Forever 16 (2013) * Black Water Vampire (2014) * Vampire Academy (2014) – Based on the novels of the same name by Richelle Mead * What We Do in the Shadows (2014) – A New Zealand mockumentary comedy horror film about a group of vampires sharing a flat in Wellington, NZ. * A Girl Walks Home Alone at Night (2014) * AS:VS Back In Business (2015) * Koisuru Vampire (2015) * Bloodsucking Bastards (2015) * Bullets, Fangs and Dinner at 8 (2015) – A vampire poses as a priest creating a cult of bloodthirsty humans and organizes a number of killings, beginning with a massacre at a church. *''Liar, Liar, Vampire'' (2015) – A Nickelodeon original movie. * Shraap 3D (2016) – Bollywood's first ever vampire/horror film. * The Phantom Hour (2016) – A vampire's deadly plan for his guests is jeopardized when his dimwitted servant ruins their dinner. * The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice (2008) – A TV movie by Jonathan Frakes starring Noah Wyle as Flynn Carsen, a Librarian in search of an ancient artifact called the Judas Chalice, and Stana Katic as Simone Renoir, a French opera singer who was turned into a vampire by Vlad Drakul, best known as Dracula, in 1628 at age 25. *''The Carmilla Movie'' (2017) – A movie based on the webseries Carmilla. *''Tales from the Hood 2, (2018) See also *Vampire film *List of vampire television series *Vampire literature *List of fictional vampires *Bloodsucking Cinema, a documentary about vampire films Notes External links * Lists of the best vampire films: ** 25 Best Reviewed Vampire Movies at Rotten Tomatoes ** The Best and Worst Vampire Movies at Cinematical blog ** Top 10 Vampire Films (excluding films with Dracula) at About.com ** Top Vampire Films from ''Cult TV ** Top 70 vampire films top 70 list of vampire films of all time ** Taliesin's Top 100 the top 100 on the Taliesin Meets the Vampires blog * Vampyrus * Horror Music Vampire Category:Vampires in film